Have you ever loved me?
by BellaVista
Summary: She had to go to her princess lesson but she wanted to clarify with michael for certain things
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever loved me before? Please speak the truth!

Hi I am a new author please be patient with my story becuz I don really noe how to writer stories.If can pls leave a review about my story this is my first time fics. Thnx, btw, enjoy it!

I closed my eyes as Michael came towards me. He hugged me tightly in his warm and

cozy arms. I could feel that he do love me! Everytime when I see him with another

girl I get jealous. I wish he is mine and all mine! If only, he does not have a friend

who is a girl. I am going all frustrated and everything. Then slowly I pushed my body

away from him and asked "Do you actually love me? Have you ever liked another girl

Which I do not know? Please speak the truth!" I could feel Michael was thinking

what had happened to me. But I just could not stand it I just have to ask him this moment

or I would suffer my whole life I mean MY WHOLE LIFE. He reached for my mouth

and kissed me with his soft red lips. My head was in a twirl as I was waiting for an

answer. I was very anxious, I could feel my heart pumping like crazy. If only he

would stop kissing and tell me the answer because I only have a few more minutes.

Lars was outside waiting for me to go to Grandmother's house as I have another

boring princess lesson .Then, he stop and put his arms around me and

told me looking into my eyes "You are the only girl I liked in my whole life. And I do

not want another all I want is you!"

Thnx for reading this is the end of story. Hope you are satisfied with it.


	2. A ruined vacation

A vacation

Chapter 2

Hey I have been wondering can anyone please be my beta my English is not really very good. If

you do not mind please write a review and say u want to be my beta. Thanks so erm... Enjoy this story!

This Saturday

I am so so waiting for the summer vacation I wonder what are Michael and I doing together. Playing badminton or volleyball. Oh my I cannot stand it, if only it is tomorrow.Ok 1 more week and I can go! Now I just have to work hard for my algebra test or else mum would be hard on me and Mr. G will start coming to my mother and tell her a bad news that I have failed my test again and together they will ask me not to go on a vacation with me Michael which I will never let it happen, I am so going to pass! Ok why am I thinking of all these when I am supposed to revise my work!

"Mia, phone call from grandmere. She says she want to have princess lesson with you to teach you some things as you are suppose to meet the prince Newfoundland."

Oh my grandmere is always interfering between Michael and I.Oh please I so not going to that lesson

never nothing is going to stop me from going to the summer vacation. Never! Why cant I have a 

grandmere who would encourage me to go on a date with my boyfriend

"Just tell her that I would only go after this Saturday ok mum please, just tell her!"

"She said she wants to talk to you so can you please answer the phone!"

No and now she is going to tell me those stupid reason that you are a princess and not anything that you

can consider about. Can you just schedule it another time?

"ok I got it, thanks mum!"

"Hi, grandmere whats up! Ok grandmere lets get this to the point I am not going for any ball or

anything I am going for a vacation with Michael, ok!"

"Mia do not be so stubborn you know you are a princess, behave yourself and furthermore you

promised your dad that you will accept any princess lessons with me, have you forgotten?"

"But granmere!" I said not really very happy with what grandmere have said because I hate people

telling me to behave myself!

"No buts Mia thats it, you will come to my house on Saturday ok? that's settled!bye"

Ok she just said ok then she hung the phone on me, what is the attitude she is giving me. I know she is

older than me but isn't she too much!Didnt she said that the senior must set a good example for others.Forget it now I have to give Michael the news and he would dump me in than less a minute I guess he would say"Mia, I think we better break up we are just not meant for each other!"

"noooooooooooooooooooooooo!why is my life so miserable why cant I be like ordinary people and go on a date without worrying. Why why me!"

Now I have to call Michael and tell him that I cannot make it next Saturday because grandmere wants me to go for her princess lesson. Help, I can't tell him on the phone like that, it would definitely make me cry and just as I say Michael will say lets break up and not be together forever again but we can still be friend right? Nooooooooooooo, I am so out of it!Now just think think use my brain to think. Shall I tell him in school individually or shall I tell him on the phone where I will hear his handsomely voice.Ok perhaps I shall go to his house and tell him and so that he would dump me right at that spot where it will show a pitiful sight and so lily will start coming instead of comforting me she would definitely say, please there are so many good guys on earth would you just behave like a girl, you are really embarrassing me. You can even ask Kenny to come back to you if you don't mind.Please even if I kill myself I will never ever force myself to fall in love with Kenny again.i could even remember the scene which was extremely embarrassing

Ok so now I am going to Michael house and tell him those bad news and of course I would have to get ready to get dumped by him.

In michael's house

"hey mia why are you here, do you want to say anything to me I would really lend you a helping ear, oh ya for the vacation I really got to apologize, I cant go I have something on so can we just schedule it to another day?"

"hey sure of course I would gladly schedule it because grandmere wants me to go to her house and I came here to tell you that I cant go to the vacation, maybe lets schedule it at the end of the year!Yeah ok that settled!"Ikissed Michael on his cheek and ran out of the house I could really feel my cheek burning with embarrassment.

While Standing outside of Michael house I met lilly ,she was dragging her feet and seemed depressed,"Hey,lily ,what has got into you, are you sure you're alright.You seem tired of something!did boris disturb you or anything?"

"hey,mia if you continue asking my head is definitely going to burst would you stop asking question!But I can tell you that maybe I intend to break up with Boris,he is really a burden to me and I have made up my mind nothing will change it even you!So now I am going right up to my room to rest,bye for now.

"Hey, you cant do this to him….."I said as she walked back into her house ignoring what I have told her……

Ok so did you enjoy this story please give more reviews I wanna know how you feel about my story and please think about the beta thing.


End file.
